Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by Aries-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if instead of Finn and Jake all the time, it would be Fionna and Cake? Well I have too. Here is a story that is going to be based on the entire series of Adventure Time. I'm not the best at summaries so please read!


A white and brown calico cat chased after her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn, as he flew around the colorful Candy Kingdom.

"Yeah, you think you're way up there, but I can get you, honey!" Cake, the magical cat, stretched to the Prince's Monchro, as he called him. Said single colored, also what his name meant, creature tapped on his hooves in Morse code. He said,' Catch me if you can!'

In a cemetery not to far from the Candy Kingdom, a young adventuress and a Prince stood at a table with many chemicals and bottles.

"Alright. Let me add just three more drops of explosive diarrhea." The Prince, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, said as he adds the diarrhea. Unbeknownst to both the girl and prince, the smoke let out by the chemical reaction created a skull shape before dispersing.

"Aaaah..." The girl, Fionna, and Prince Gumball sigh at the serum.

Fionna asks," Hey Prince Gumball, when we bring the dead back to life, will they be filled with worms?"

"Not if my decorpsinator serum works. All the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do," responds the pink male. At this comment, Fionna does a Tarzan-like yell as she hits the lower part of her ribs.

"How about you pick that platter up, tough girl?" Fionna picks the platter up and opens it, revealing a candy corpse.

"Old Puff?" Fionna asked.

In response, Gumball chuckles as he applies the serum. "We used to date," he recollects for a brief moment.

Aforementioned cream puff starts to glow and overflow with the fizzy serum. "Something's happening! Come on, come on..." Fionna impatiently tapped her right foot.

"Work." Almost immediately after Gumball's remark, Miss Cream Puff starts to growl and moan.

"Algebraic!" Fionna exclaims, not knowing the severity of the situation about to unfold.

"No, Fionna. Something' wrong."

A zombified Miss Cream Puff growls out," Sugar," as serum squirts out her eyes and mouth. In unison, the gummy prince and the blonde say," Ew!"

Old Puff leaps into a large test tube that fals over, ultimately showering the cemetery in the decorpsinator serum. soon the dead Candy People started to pull their rotting bodies from their eternal slumber spot.

Fionna states, still not understanding what is happening," Hey! The decorpsinator serum is working!"

Prince Gumball mutter to himself, but Fionna can still hear him," No, this is wrong. they're not coming back to life - they're still dead! The decorpsinator serumm, it's incomplete!" Then he kneels to pat the head of a once deceased candy heart that has poked it's head out of the ground.

The heart reaches towards the prince. "Rah! Must eat sugar!"

Pushing the heart down underground with her foot, Fionna says," You're grounded, dude."

Gumball began to pace. "This is bad. Really, really, _really _bad! They're going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom."

"Why?" Fionna asked, tilted her bunny-hatted head in confusion.

"Because the Candy People are made of sugar, ya ding dong!" As Prince Gumball explained this to Fionna, the reanimated Puff found this to be a good time to crawl up his pants and onto his (also) pink shirt.

"Give me some sugar, baby." Miss Cream Puff said as she reached towards Gumball's perfectly pink face.

"Chew on this!" Fionna yelled as she punched the zombie off of her crush.

Prince Gumball giggled (something that could be considered weird since he's a dude) at this and complimented Fionna. "Good one, Fionna. Quickly to the Kingdom!"

Fionna blushed, but Prince Gumball didn't notice as they ran out of the cemetery. Not to mention he is super oblivious to Fionna's feelings. For being a smart guy, he isn't the brightest in the love department.

AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT

Prince Gumball stood at the top of his sugary castle ringing a large bell. "All citizens of the Candy Kingdom! Please report to the palace immediately!" He watched as his people start to mumble and shuffle towards the castle.

Cake talked aloud to herself,"I wonder what's going on over there." Cake and Lord Monochromicorn then head towards the palace.

As PG stands a top of his castle, he can see the zombies slowly leaving the cemetery, worriedly, he whispers,"Hurry sweet citizens."

At the door below was Fionna directing the candy people in. "Alright, you heard the prince, everyone in! Alright, no pushing, come!"

Cake arrived at the castle and told Monchro to go in. She watched him go in as she walked up to her human sister. "What's up, girl?" asked Cake.

"The Prince will explain everything." Fionna told her sister. "Tree Trunks, get those hot buns in here, man."

A small elephant walked in carrying hot cross buns and said," Oh, I hope it's not bad news."

Prince Gumball appears and helps Fionna shut the large castle doors. As Fionna looks around at the many candy people, she asks," Did we get everyone?" Fionna then tries to stand on her toes to see over people.

A voice from the ceiling responds. "All present and accounted for." It was Mandy, a pinata that was hung throughout various spots in the Candy Kingdom.

"Thanks Mandy," Fionna said to the kind pinata.

"You're welcome."

PG stood in the middle of the room to announce,"Citizens, we are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement. Tonight we are going to have...a slumber party!"

"What?!" Fionna yelled as the crowd of candy peeps cheered. She thought to herself,' Why wouldn't he tell them the truth?'

"Wait! What about the zom-" Prince Gumball covered Fionna's mouth.

Said prince told his people," Go ahead and start partying." Under her crush's hand (with a slight blush) Fionna tried to continue to talk. "But, Prince, what about the undead-"

With a random burst to strength, PG picked up the blushing girl and said," We'll be right back, everyone." Cake winked at her sister. She stared at the door they walked out for a second before going back to dancing. "Whoo!"

...

In a small room, PG tried to explain to Fionna why the candy people couldn't know. "Fionna, the candy people cannot know about the zombies."

"Wha?!"

"If they know they would flip out."

"What do you mean by "flip out"?"

The prince stressed his point. "I mean, they would _flip out._"

AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT

Meanwhile in the foggy cemetery, a small candy person named Starchette arrived with a shovel.

She spoke," Prince? It's me Starchette, the gravedigger. I brought you a large shovel. Oh, Prince? Well, I'll just wait for you here, then. By the mausoleum. With my back turned. And my defenses lowered."

Starchette does as she said she would. A candy zombie comes out of the mausoleum and goes towards the sugar. Starchette begins to scream when she sees the zombie. KABOOM! Suddenly, she explodes in a flash of light.

AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT AT

Back in the small room, Fionna exclaims,"Candy people explode when they get scared?!"

Nodding, his perfectly pink hair stays in one place Prince Gumball answers. "Not telling the candy people about the zombies is so important that you need to promise, _Royal Promise, _not to let anyone find out about the zombies. Ever."

"Okay, sure." Fionna replied nonchalantly.

"No, Fionna. You have to Royal Promise."

Fionna kneels before Prince Gumball as she says," Yes, I Royal Promise."

"Now I must lock myself in the lab and finish the decorpsinator serum. You keep the candy folk distracted and ignorant. Can you do that?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Good. Don't tell anyone about the zombies. Never ever. And if you would excuse me I have business to attend to." Prince Gumball leaves, leaving Fionna to herself.

"Wait! Can I at least tell Cake? Said sassy kitty came in, while startling Fionna, and asked the human,"Tell me about what, sis?"

"You know, about the outbreak of zom-" Fionna caught herself. Since Gumball wasn't going to be able to stop her from spilling the beans, she has to be a lot more careful with what she says. 'I can't tell her. Even if she's my best friend and sister.' Fionna thought, her hand still over her mouth.

Cake chuckled at Fionna's weird behavior. "Alright, what's really going on girl?"

"Uhh, nothing at all, sis." Fionna awkwardly laughs and skips back into the foyer. Cake looks on, suspicious of her sister's actions.

"Hey, girl. I think you and Gumball are up to something." Cake said.

Fionna was always a horrible liar. It was amazing that she had lasted this long. Nervously, she answered," Whaaaaaaaaat? No way. Me and Gumball?"

"Whoa, you are planning something! Is it some pranks or something? Can I get in on it?"

Ignoring her sister, Fionna asked the party goers,"Who wants to play 'truth or dare'?"

"Hmmm..." Cake stared at Fionna's back as she gathered the party goers in a circle. She would get the truth out of her sister. No matter what.

"Ok, Chocoberry, you may ask someone to tell a deep truth or a saucy dare." Fionna stated.

" , truth or dare?" the young male berry asked.

"Dare." the cupcake woman said confidently.

"I dare you to take off your wrapper." A chorus of 'ooohs' filled the room, Fionna joined in. Cake nudged her sister.

"Hey seriously girl. I'm your sis. Sisters are supposed to tell each other everything all the time. What are you and Gumball up to? Is everything alright?"

"Yep, fine! Everything is great! Heh, heh. Except for that. Whoa!" Fionna responded, not paying much attention to Cake. Cake followed Fionna's line of sight to without her wrapper. Peppermint Maid whispered," I didn't know she was chocolate."

As put her wrapper back on, she asked Cake,"Truth or dare?" Fionna silently thanked glob since now Cake wouldn't pester for the time being.

"Truth."

"Do you prefer a lake or a bathtub full of water?"

"Well, since I'm a cat, I can't stand water. So hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... probably neither. Fionna!" At this moment, said human girl's smile completely vanished and was replaced with a frown. "Truth or dare?"

As a true daring adventurer, she of course had to say dare . (A horrible idea indeed). "Dare! Haha!"

"I dare you to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you and Gumball talking about when up were alone together?"

Everyone 'ooohs' around her. Fionna's blonde bangs fall in her eyes and a blush starts to appear on her cheeks. She's never really liked a lot of eyes on her. It didn't bother her when she was fighting though.

"Umm, ahh, the truth is, ahh.."

At that moment, Fionna visualized Prince Gumball's head on Cake. The hallucination spoke. "You promised you wouldn't flippin' tell anyone! Oh, you're so cute Fionna."

Fionna finished her sentence," Ahhh... the truth is... that I'd rather play Dodge Socks!" Fionna produces a long sock from her pack and tossed it at Cake, who swats the sock to the ground.

"I'ma not playing no dodge socks 'till you stop dodging my questions. What's that smell?" Cake paused and moves her head around, trying to find the scent she was talking about. Cake brings the sock up to her face,"Old Puff? I thought she was dead."

"Hey, give me my sock back! I changed my mind!" Fionna tried to grab her sock from her sister. Cake pushed Fionna away with her stretchy powers.

Cake said, a bit angrily now," Whoa girl! Just tell me what's up. You're acting crazier than a knife storm tonight." Fionna wasn't necessarily listening to the cat. The blonde was looking through the window behind Cake. Zombies were coming closer to the castle. It wouldn't be long before they would actually get there.

Fionna thought,'Oh my galoshes! Gumball hasn't finished the equation and the zombies are almost here!'

The girl spoke quickly,"I, uh, he just wanted this slumber party to be super fun, and if I did have something to tell you, the I would in a second, and it would make my life easier, unless there was something stopping me, like a promise, but there isn't, so I won't, so it's cool." Just as she finished, a zombie reached the window behind Cake.

Right after the zombie said, "Sugar," Fionna slammed the shutters shut. "What? Fi you lost me."

Fionna needed Cake to stop pestering her as she kept the candy people safe. She just needed a few minutes for her sister to be distracted. A metaphoric light bulb appeared above Fionna's head. "Hey, you know what time it is?"

"8 o'clock? Adventure time?"Cake asked. Fionna giggled at both her plan and her sister's response.

"No, it's time for... Wait for it... Seven minutes in heaven! You're first!"

"What? Really?"

"Lord Monochromicorn! In the closet with Cake!" Fionna called as she pushed Cake towards the closet. With a series of Norse coded tongue clicks (if he didn't want to use his hooves), Lord replied with,'What? Me? You gotta be kidding me. Okay, I'll play."

"Okay, okay, alright," Cake giggled as Lord hit his body into the closet and Fionna shut the door on them. Although muffled, Fionna still heard Cake as clear as day. "But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans, Fionna."

Fionna looked out the window when she replied," I can't hear you all the way in heaven!" Now she was able to think up of a plan without someone pestering her. Outside, a horde of zombies approach, they groan," Sugar." Reaching the castle, finally, they begin to bang on the door.

A candy person that is sitting on the steps by the door, with the name Chelsea says worriedly," Umm, does anyone else hear that?"

Nervously Fionna says," What? Hear what? I, I don't hear anything." She hoped the prince would finish his stupid equation soon. What would she do if all of these innocent candy people exploded because of her?

Several candy people murmur in agreement. Chelsea begins to shake in fear. "I hear something that I don't understand and it makes me scared!" She starts to shake more after she stops speaking.

"What? No, Chelsea. Wait, everyone! What noise? You mean this noise?" Fionna turns the stereo that was next to Chelsea, on. Party lights turn on when she does so. Chelsea laughs and, like the rest of the candy people, starts to dance.

Fionna says,"Yeah! Dance it! Bust it up! Uh, uh, uh, oh!" A zombie comes through the main door and Fionna barricades the door with a random table.

Chocoberry asks," What is the game you are now playing Fionna?"

"It's, uhh... Blockado! Haha, the game of barricades. Come on, let's block all the windows and entrances!" The candy people, trusting Fionna, do as she says and start to push things in the way of the exits.

As quietly as she could manage, Fionna said," Alright, this is a temporary solution. Think Fionna, think. How can you keep everyone from finding out?"

"Find out what Fionna?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, the talking pinata! Your convenient appearance gives me an idea. Everyone, grab a stick! New game, we're going to smash some pinatas!"

Mandy asks," Whaaaaat?!"

"Except for you, Mandy." Fionna replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Fionna takes some strips from Taffy Boy. Fionna passes out the 'blindfolds' and," Now everyone don these blindfolds." She whispers her thanks to Taffy Boy. The adventuress runs into the mass of candy people that swung sticks to and fro.

"Alright, everybody, get together. I'm hanging the pinatas!" Then the zombies come in. "They're all around you. Smash the pinatas!" Fionna helps to smash some of the zombies. "Yeah! You guys are on fire!"

Chocoberry smashes a zombie and candy flies out. He kneels to the ground to eat the candy.

Not to long later all the zombies are dead and the candy people eat their candy.

"Yes, we did it! My improbable plan worked! Just then, Cake and Lord come out of the closet. Cake sighs out a," Whoo!" Lord clicks a hello.

"Seven minutes up yet?" Cake grabs a cream filled doughnut and eats it, then notices the corpses that litter the floor. "Whoa! Fi, what the banaynay happened here, girl?!"

"Oh, we killed the zombies that Prince Gumball and I raised from the dead."

"Really?!"

Suddently, time freezes and Fionna is the only one unaffected by it. "Cake? What's going on?"

PG walks in, also unaffected. "What? Oh, Fionna! Did you break the Royal Promise?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, all the zombies are dead. The candy peeps won't flip. What's the big deal?"

"This is really, really bad. Fionna, you can't break a Royal Promises, never, ever, ever. No matter what." The room starts to shake as PG speaks again,"The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us."

Then a giant hand comes in through the ceiling, grabbing both Fionna and Gumball, pulling them outside.

The 1st guardian announced in a regal tone," Fionna the human. You have broken a Royal Promise and the penalty is trial by fire." On cue, the 2nd guardian breathes fire.

Fionna says," That's dumb."

Prince Gumball pleaded," Wait, she is my friend! Is there not another option?!"

The first guardian answered," Yes, because you care for the promise-breaker, we will give her a less fire-y trial. You must answer..."

The second guardian finished the sentence. "Math questions!"

"Mathematical!" Fionna exclaimed.

"But Fionna, you are horrible at math." The Prince whispered to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

As guardian 1 talks, she places Fionna in front of the second guard. "Now solve this!" The 2nd guardian puts up a hologram of a complicated math question. To PG, the task was easy.

"Uh..." Fionna nervously looked to Gumball.

The second guardian replaced the equation," Oh, wait, wait. I thought of a better one." 2+2 was now on the hologram.

The first gummy guardian yells," Yes! Two plus two, solve it or die."

"It's four, right?" The guardians laugh before realizing she was correct. The guardian's head explode and time rewinds. The guardians go back to sitting and blowing bubbles around the Candy Kingdom.

"What is happening?"

"You've defeated the broken Royal Promise, Fionna! The Bubblegum Guardians are resetting!"

They are teleported back into Gumball's lab

"Slamacow! That was tops! Who's not good at math? I was all like 'four'." Fionna exclaimed gloatingly.

Prince Gumball repeated the number four several times before saying," That's it! The answer was so simple, I was too smart to see it!"

"You're welcome!"

"Four is the last figure I need to perfect my decorpsinator serum."

In the candy foyer, PG pours some of the serum on a zombie. "Golly," the revived zombies yells. Fionna and Gumball then distribute the remaining serum.

"This is really messed up, but really sweet sugar." Cake noted. Lord clacked his hooves. 'It really is."

Cake walks to Fionna as the candy people greet their once dead relatives. "Girl, you broke a Royal Promise? You're nuts. All you had to do was say that it was a Royal Promise and I would know what's up."

Prince Gumball approaches as Cake leaves. "I hope you realize the full consequences of breaking promises."

"Heck yeah! If I break a Royal Promise, I get to fight zombies, throw slumber parties, awake Bubblegum Guardians and...and..."

"Alright, alright."

Fionna continues in an evil tone," And reverse death itself!"

"Oh, you are adorable." Fionna blushes. "But keep your promises, okay?"

"I will Gumball."

Starchette gnaws on Fionna's leg, so Fionna picks her up. "Starchette, you're not a zombie."

"I can't help it. Flesh it delicious."

"You're delicious!"

"Don't squeeze me, I'll burp!" Promptly, Fionna squeezes and Starchette burps.


End file.
